In current vehicular toll systems it is common to automate toll payment by use of a toll tag in the vehicle. A toll tag is a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag device that responds to a read signal transmitted from a vehicular toll gateway. The read signal is transmitted by a reader associated with a lane controller. Upon receiving the read signal, the RFID tag device responds by transmitting an identifier that is associated with an account, assuming the RFID tag device is operable or present in the vehicle. Such toll gateways allow drivers to drive through the toll gateway at normal speed, without having to slow down or stop. In case the reader does not receive a response, as the vehicle passes through the toll gateway, a picture is taken of the vehicle's license tag. As a default, some toll agencies take a picture of every vehicle's license tag in the event the received identifier fails to authenticate or is not associate with a valid account.
Settlement of tolls is typically done in batch processes where a received identifier is used to identify an account with the toll agency, and the account is debited accordingly. If no valid identifier is received for a given vehicle, the toll agency must cross reference the license tag number with a government registration database. This typically accrues additional charges. An infraction invoice for the cost of the toll and additional charges associated with processing the license tag information is then sent to the registered owner of the vehicle.
Similarly, a person who rents a car, such as on a business trip, may have to stop and pay tolls manually since the renter does not have a suitable toll tag to use. If a vehicle renter goes through a wireless toll gateway, the toll agency will issue an infraction invoice to the rental agency, who will in turn charge the renter.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for an alternate way to pay tolls without additional charges when the vehicle has no toll tag or an inoperative toll tag.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.